warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SniperGhost
Talk Archives *Archive 1 RE. Your message. Yes, I know my pictured are low quality - but I'm not in possession of my own computer so I'm stuck with public library ones and none of them - literally none - have left click or any other way to save off the internet, resulting in the laborious and frankly irritating method I'm having to employ instead, which is in my mind worth it to have some images up there (since imagery is such a strength of the 40k universe) rather than just text, which in my opinion would make for a less interesting article overall (which would be bad since I'm not sure mine are any good to start with). Thanks for pointing it out, anyway. Jed Revenant man 11:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Not on these computers. Still, can't be helped. Jed Revenant man 11:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I can suggest a war between them and the Necrons. Tomb Worlds appear where you don't want them to, and they're sent down into the catacombs to neutralise the threat. --Lither 13:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem :). --Lither 13:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. --Lither 02:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) In one word: Pale. --Lither 09:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, a bit different from any other colour scheme I've designed, as you may have noticed I go with the dark, ominous colours more. --Lither 09:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I'm saying one of the reasons it's good is because it is different. --Lither 09:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ok, shoot. Patriot398 20:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense. you can if you'd like. The main reference for cold plasma was more for in-game terms as they function with plasmas stats but without the Gets Hot! rule. Patriot398 20:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) What the Hell? Alright. After that, I think we should make an article on a Lord Commander each (ie. one for you, one for me.) --Lither 03:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. One for all it is. --Lither 11:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) New Section Karvis All in good time, I have plans for the colours in the Daemon Pic prince, but nothing I can give away until a later date and all is prepared --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 03:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fanon Codex Sure. However, as I've never played W40k in real life and thus am knowledgeable about the fictional background, I might require a bit of help. KuHB1aM 12:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm leaving you with your hands tied, but no. :( I've learned everything from scratch, books, random sites, and the Lexicanum. KuHB1aM 13:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link, much appreciated. KuHB1aM 18:36, July 31, 2010 (UTC) How? what program do you use to download Grim Teefs Marine Template Kit and Index Astartes Creation Kit Thanks --Minner99 15:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ignore that just worked it out --Minner99 15:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) "try gluing a cyclone missile launcher on a Terminator" You posted that on Patriot398's page... and your right.. INSANLEY HARD, especially with superglue! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Talk Template So how do you judge who can use the template? Supahbadmarine 04:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey SniperGhost! long time no see. I was wondering if you could offer TardirProductions an opinion on his new Chaos God, Namagh. Nice talking with you. Supahbadmarine 22:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I have not seen any of the admins in a long time. Hell, I have been seeing less and less of the site regulars. Supahbadmarine 22:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey snipe, long time... yeh be happy to, what area do you need assistance with in ur article? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 14:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Leave it with me for a day or 2, heading to bed now coz got work in like 6 hours but ill be home after that... ill have a read through and get a few notes and ideas together for you :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeh ive noticed that although i wouldnt call you a noob... uve been round since before i left --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I wont jump the gun but if that needs to be done ill get it done, Tardir jumped the gun with removing his article's comments, they were far easier to repair than vivaporius --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The rules will be a modified version of what weve run with in the past, they work so why try and fix something thats not broken... a series of short stories? as in multiple RP's or something like Tales of Heresy where we each start on our own seperate storyline? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 23:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeh its an excellent idea, roughly what I was hoping everyone would go for... something where we are all rivals but the storyline will continuously progress --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 23:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I have come up with some background for the HOCD and Zeke. Zeke accidently stumbles on the HOCD's homeworld while wondering wilderness space. The HOCD send one of their hosts after him. They chase him for a while, and Zeke manages to stay ahead of them. Eventually they catch him, but they realize that if he could stay a step ahead of their information network, then he might be a good asset. So they give him a choice, become an informant and never reveal the location of the planet or die. In return the Chapter would offer it's support when it could. Zeke agrees. What do you think? Re: Deletions Hey Sniper, could you put forward something on the new Building a Connection MkII Blog. It's just so that I have another respected member of this site posting on it, in order to encourage some of the newer members to post as well. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 08:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) SniperGhost, is it possible fo my Binadamu character to have known the Emperor of Mankind as a close friend before the Great Crusade? 20:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help. I geuss I'll just have to removed any plans for the two being friends. But I'm talking about before the Emperor was "the Emperor". Would that ave been possible? Vivaporius 23:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Well then, if that's the case, I won't push the issue for canon's sake. Vivaporius 17:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sniper, a while back I made a recomendation on the Star Lords page. I noticed that the Blaze Ravens and the Star Lords have many of their beliefs in common. So I thought may'be they were secretly offered to join the Star Empire but they respectfully declined saying that humanity needs them elsewhere. But they can be (secret) allies. Lither agreed but as it is a joint written article, he and I would like your permission as well. What do you say? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey this is Supah. I have gotten to the point of writing HoCD into Ezekiel's story. Which Reaper do you recommend he deal with?-- 17:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright. So here is the basic idea of what I am going to do. Ezekiel comes across the HOCD's planet while exploring, and after realizing he might be in deep shit he runs for it. The HOCD deploys one of their Reapers and his host to hunt him down. I suppose that would be the one you mentioned. Ezekiel manages to elude him for a while, but eventually gets cornered. Said Reaper grew fond of him over the chase(The kind of fondness a hunter developes for worthy quarry), and realizing that killing Ezekiel would be a waste approaches him with the deal. Does this sound right to you? Supahbadmarine 16:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know. My brother uses it most of the time, so I don't really get the chance to play. I'll add you ASAP. Vivaporius 15:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing SG. As far as Ezekiel goes I will get the part with the HOCD done soon. I have just been kind of distracted lately. School and work have been eating up my time. Supahbadmarine 17:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I add you to my Allies section? It's just that you've been a great help recently, with helping to remedy the TGB situation. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) PSN I'll accepted soon as my little brother stops playing CoD long enough xD --Totalimmortal 16:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the new admin info. I'll be sure to vote. Bluebeard2 20:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wiki Coding Well, if you are looking for an idea for a story that showcases the HOCD's dark attributes I might have an idea. What about a story about a non-Chaos rebellion with the protagonist being a rebel. From his prospective the Astartes would be the bad guys. Supahbadmarine 15:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I am glad that you like the idea, and of course we will try to include the HOCD's perspective in the story. Actually the origin of this story was an idea I had a while back. The planet in question was going to be an Astartes homeworld. The Chapter in charge of the Homeworld was going to be an extremist, tyrannnical Chapter that abused the people of the planet until a rebellion started. Supahbadmarine 16:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Good question. Of course we don't have to go with that idea specifically. Though if we do perhaps the Heralds could deal with them after realizing how far the Chapter had fallen. In my original idea the Chapter was going to subject their planet to Exterminatus when the rebellion got beyond their control, and then pick up and move to another planet. Supahbadmarine 16:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That might be an idea worth exploring. It certainly would escalate the conflict. Supahbadmarine 16:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually besides their overall role in the plot I had not actually created the chapter. Supahbadmarine 17:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) True. I suppose I will have to make an article for them at some point. Supahbadmarine 17:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. What should we call them? Supahbadmarine 17:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I'll think on it. Anyway i think I have a good name for the rebel protagonist. Daniel Vertega, with the E in Tega having an ay sound. Supahbadmarine 17:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ver-Tay-Guh. Like that. Supahbadmarine 18:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think I have come up with a good name for the Chapter. What do you think of the Mourning Stars? You mentioned "Pride Comes Before the Fall" if I recall. Well Lucifer's name means Light Bearer. It is also the name of the Morning Star. Supahbadmarine 18:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I am glad. Now as far as Daniel's backstory and how we are going to open the story i have a little idea. It goes something like this. Daniel was the son of a worker named Horace Vertega. Horace and some of his friends were trying to peacefully petition for better worker's rights. A few nights later Daniels home is raided by PDF. They took Daniels father, and when the young Daniel tried to stop them one of the PDF troopers gave him a scar running diagonally across Daniel's face using his combat knife. The next day Daniels father and some others were dragged into the middle of the city's main square and declared traitors to the Imperium. They were given a shameful public execution by a Captain of the Mourning Stars. They even changed his fathers name from Horace to Horus in official records to emphasis his treason. It was then that Daniel swore he would put an end to the oppression. Supahbadmarine 18:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I am not saying that that is what started the rebellion in general. I was trying to give you an idea of Daniel's personal motivation. Over all the execution did not have a massive effect on the people in the face of so much tyranny, but it is what made the fight personal for Daniel. Supahbadmarine 18:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a pretty good idea. Supahbadmarine 18:53, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure. That would be appreciated. I have already looked at it. It is almost definitely NCF, but i want to give the author some time to elaborate before I make snap judgements. Supahbadmarine 19:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sniper, I was wondering how to make those talk bubbles. I tried experimenting with making one, but how do you get that nice quick ((SGsig|text)), instead of having to laboriously code one each time? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) How do you create a new Template page? I know how to code a talk bubble, but I'm not sure how to make an actual template. Jackal Hyena 20:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh... Slight problem. Now it adds the photo to whatever page I post on? Totalimmortal 22:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) My leaf photo, it shows up in the Recent Activity. I think I messed something up when I changed it. Binadamu & the Emperor Hey SniperGhost, seeing as you have a deep grasping of 40k fluff, you could check out my Binadamu Madora article, and see if his relationship with the Emperor is canonical. Supah told that while there was little wrong with the friendship, he warned about how the Emperor didn't appear until the Great Crusade, so to be careful with anything preceeding it. Basically he was stating I should be careful with the Emperor's fluff. Could you see if everything is in order if you get the chance? Vivaporius 01:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. But I'd like to point out that as far as physical fights would, Binadamu would have a chance. He was fighting the same guy that almost got choked to death by an Ork in the books. Vivaporius 16:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, SniperGhost, I hear you the one making those nice sig templates. Well, I tried to make one myself, VivaSig, and I believe I may have accidently myself. Could you lend a hand? Vivaporius 20:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Go for it Sniper. There's a brief outline of why the Ultramarines turned on the timeline page. Also, keep in mind that after they induct half of the team of World Eaters and Space Wolves, the Fallen Legion (that's the name we decided on) hides in the warp until M38. One final note, rather than trying to recruit more astartes, who are now fully aware of the temptations of Chaos, they steal gene-seed (which, as you suggested, have been empowered by the Dark Gods) and implant it in homicidal maniacs, crime-lords, etc. I think the Eldar Fall should remain, since the Eye of Terror and Slaanesh can be used rather creatively in this timeline --Totalimmortal 16:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i would quite like that. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 22:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Figured it out. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 22:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I just have a second before I go take a shower: Yes, they can add a property tag, although I may periodically tweak things to fit better. I was also thinking about adding an AT category for the top menu, but need community support. Also, since it's hard to navigate this site on my iPod touch, could you let Tardir know that he can add the Hedoth to the time-line, but they would have to have a minor role. That's only in the interest of not having an insane amount of powerful races in one area of the galaxy fighting like never before. --Totalimmortal 23:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the infobox picture :D I would say it on the talk page but unless someone has commented on it before i cant get to it. Legionaire22 15:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) That's been my project the past couple of days. It'll take me a while since I have to start out drawing by hand, but I'll finish it up in a few days.--Totalimmortal 15:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi my tag is ttgaming and Supahmarine told me to have you check out my chapter posting The Green Lanterns and tell me if its a plausible idea. Please lt me know what you think. Your help in backing the idea would be a great help.Ttgaming 15:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Code After a fair bit of searching, I found this. Wikia uses some HTML tags, as mentioned here, and some CSS classes. Here is a guide for CSS. The Help Wiki link shows the basic tags that are used in Wikia, and mentiones that complicated uses of HTML and CSS are best used in templates where casual editors are less likely to be overwhelmed by them. --Lither My talk 05:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) AT Templates Hey Sniper just wanted to say thanks for the template. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I am finished with the story. Ezekiel is now officially in league with the Heralds of Coming Doom. Supahbadmarine 01:43, October 28, 2011 (UTC) This page is...rather long. I'm hoping you'll see this and can show me how to do those customized sigs.Bladiumdragon 18:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sniper, I'm looking for a few more authors for this here project. Totalimmortal 03:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Yessir. Totalimmortal 20:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Reverting his changes was his warning. --Lither My talk 23:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Also, one day is a very short time and is nicer than what he gave WarpSpawn. Did WarpSpawn recieve a warning? --Lither My talk 23:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sniper! Hey, i've been working on a breakaway Tau faction for DAT. But we need a symbol, me and Cal were thinking of using a modified Farsight Enclave symbol. Can you help? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The Ixian one is full clothed (to a degree), and the second one isn't showing more than is allowed. Neither are naked, and they are both safe for work. Vivaporius 22:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Unless someone is masterbating to them, they cannot be classified as such. Also, the rules clearly stated that "each person having a different idea of how far such things can go before being explicit". My idea of sexually explict is that unless the woman in the picture is actually showing some areola, which she is not, it is safe for usage. Vivaporius 22:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) As I have already stated, the rules provide for a measure of leeway in how such pictures are used, and since they are neither naked, having sex, or commiting any other form of sexual activity, then they are allowed. Besides, considering the fact that the another rule explictily states that "we are somewhat mature here", it has already notified readers of what they might run into. It's not porn, and you must remember that there are many other universes where this stuff is common. WoW for example? Vivaporius 23:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Their covered. Unless one of them is peeking out, I see nothing. Vivaporius 23:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't need you to tell what porn is. I know very well what it is, and how it can be classified. But as for time being, this is simply your opinion on the matter. And as the rules state, one person's view on the image isn't enough to classify it as porn. Total and Cal would agree with me on this, but as they are not here, I can't call them on this one. Vivaporius 23:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) listien, having yet finished my somewhat mediocre death threats towards legionaire (everything is all right know), i asked him on how he managed to aquire such a "magnificant" speech bubble for his messages, and guess what? he told be to refer to you (bad timing). soooooooo, they say that you can "give" be one, although judging by our current history of chatting, that is less than likly to happen, although that's not going to stop me from asking: "please can i have a speech bubble?", thanks -WarpSpawn {WS}/= thanks {WS}/ this might take we awhile to get used to = {WS} bugger/= Sure, why not. I'll check out the article later tonight. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, quick review. The Heralds have no issues that can be determined as of yet. However, I suggest dealing with that text wall at the beginning of the article. I like the overall structure of their organization. It's pretty awesome to say so myself. If they had their own little empire, it would easily pass for a well designed political/military organization. I haven't read the entire thing yet, but will go over it in the coming days. There is simply too much content to be honest. I read the article when I first came here, but couldn't get through the entire thing. Just a suggestion, you could divid the article into several others, giving the Heralds even more background and character. I've seen that you've do so with their homeworld, leader, special forces, and fortess monstery. Adding even more would be a nice addition, but as before, just my opinion. All in all, the Heralds are up there with the rest of the better designed chapters, and I wouldn't be surprised if they surpassed even the Ultramarines in depth and detail. I'll give you more feedback later on once I've read some more. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, once again my personal opinion. The colors of the Heralds seems a bit too much. Four seperate colors were just thrown at me, and made the marines look a bit disorganized as far as the color scheme was concerned. That's all. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Recent Events Sniper, I need your honest opinion on your views of the Xai'athi. Would you be so kind as to tell me? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The Xai'athi Project is simply a means to keep all the Xai'athi articles connected. I'm expanding their fluff, and giving readers information on who to Xai'athi are. It's a way to simply expand them as a race in 40k. No ATs. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'd be glad to help. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll just advise as you work. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I like it. I'll handle the earlier history around Monday. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just got back from a party and my heads really fuzzy and i'm still tired so I don't really think I'm the right way for making decisions soryy. just have like a community decision or something to see what people want done on the matter and I'll try and get on to morrow to see if I can think it all out properly then. PS sorry if my grammar and spelling and all that are off hahah i'm tried really hard to make sure the top section is leigble and i'm pretty sure it is so soz if it isn't hahahah |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 12:34, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane Thanks. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Adding a New Category and Template Hey Sniper. I was wondering, are you ever going to revive the Star Lords? You cant deny that they are a fan favorite article on the wiki. And I just feel like there is so much more that could done with them. Some campaigns, relations with other organizations, there is just so much potential. I'd be happy to lend a hand if it's nessecary. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks. But I fear what might happen if I edit the page. You may or may not be aware, but recently everytime I attempt to edit a page it becomes choke with codes. Wikia says they'll get on it in a while. So maybe after this issue is resolved I could be of some assistance. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sniper! You live! Sup man? Rehauling the Heralds are we? :P Perhaps the Star Lords are next? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 16:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) We've had some good recruits in recent times. And others require attention. But whatever, DOW gave you ideas? So their chapter master is evil or something? :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Heyo, I wanted to make a note here that we are enforcing a stricter quality control now. You might want to call up Lither and revisit the Star Lords. Perhaps opinions have changed in hindsight. Not implying anything mind you. xP Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 14:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Star Lords Hello SniperGhost, i really hope you get this and respond. The Star Lords, really are of a different era, but that i mean it's mary sue, it is, and I think it's time to retire them. All these super reasonable races coming together in a powerful super reasonable empire that's doing just dandy. The list is long so I won't bother, and we all know that song and dance. We're all older and wiser and moved on from those standards. I've tried talking to Lither about this but he says he won't do anything without your consent. So please message back so we can deal with this. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:59, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sniper, you around? We really need to talk. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC) what image are you reffering to? I wouldent post somethoing like that on purpose, I most likely didnt realise that it the image was of a person with a disability. I apolagise for that, but what exact post are you talking about? Orkmarine 05:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ignore my last message, the image was pointed out to me by a friend. I am sincerely sorry for posting this, It was as a joke, I did not realise at all that the image was of someone with down syndrome and I would certainly not have posted it if I did knew. It has le been removed. Orkmarine 18:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, got really busy. Any time is good for me, except the weekends. What times are you free? Also why not just discuss this now on Talk Pages? It would be staggered, but that would be fine. We're just disussing if the Star Lords should remain, I don't think it should be as it is an old article that is mary sue in a lot of ways. But Lither says he won't do anything without your say. Just sending a message to Lither on your opinion would be a good start. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:00, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Any time you can respond is alright. No need for a rush, as long as dialogue is continued. Any time you can, you can then return messages so that the disuccsion continues. Only a few minutes would be require for each one so this can progress without impeding on your schedule. How does that sound? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:58, January 13, 2014 (UTC) BTW Sniper, I should warn you that there is a good chance that Lither just won't respond at all. Almost very time, with the exception of like once, I try to bring up the Star Lords in any way he just becomes silent, never acknowledges that i ever mention it and never responds to it. I even ask him why is he silent, but just get more silence. And mind you this is not when he is away, he is actively in chat but ignores anything about the Star Lords. I don't even know why he does this. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:08, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Sniper, There have been developements. I'm afraid that if anything is to be done with the SL you'll be on your own, Lither is unwilling. Lither threw a huge fit on chat which included removing justified NCF tags multiple times, hypocracy, slandering of fellow users, dismissing legitimate arguements from pretty much everyone, purposefully trying to detract the conversation, and generally being full of it. Ask anyone about it. Supa, Total, Cal, Vern, Plague. It got to the point where Supa has sent a message to DS to remove his adminship. Please respond. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:11, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Oi Sniper, your unblocked. What happened? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Well chat was certainly eventful. :P Not in a good way mind you. Well Lither basically gave up the SL, and you and I are free to do as we will. Weeks of pushing paid off. My suggestion is deletion and starting from scratch. Don't count on Lither, he is more than lost. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:16, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Let me clarify the above; I finally came clean and admitted that not only was I not intending to edit and didn't particularly care about them, but I also had been using the Star Lords to antagonise the members of the community who took the entire thing too seriously. Dirge especially, but Supah joined in with his mobile jimmie squad. --Lither My talk My wiki 06:23, January 23, 2014 (UTC) It's alright Sniper I understand your reasonings and agree. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:47, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Socket Accounts Even if a ban is unjust, it doesn't give a user the right to render the rules void. The sock puppet account will be banned permanently and you are on your final warning for using alternate accounts. If you are caught using them again, you will be banned for a moderate offence of three to seven days. In fact you should be banned for three days as you've already broken the rule outlined in the Multiple Accounts Policy. This ban may still be given out at a later date. KhalaelMy Talk 21:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC)